(1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to guns. More particularly, the present invention relates to semiautomatic hand guns.
(2) Description of the prior art
In semiautomatic hand guns, when a cartridge is in the chamber of the gun and the hammer is in its uncocked position, the hammer may be drawn back by pulling the trigger. When the trigger is displaced a predetermined distance and the hammer has been moved a defined distance, the hammer is allowed to fall and strike the firing pin which, in turn, detonates the cartridge. The energy of detonation forces the slide of the gun toward the rear of the gun. The slide contacts the hammer and moves the hammer to the cocked position. The hammer may then be released by a slight movement of the trigger.
In a conventional double action semiautomatic hand gun, the gun can be operated by two systems. One system is known as the double action system. In this system, when the gun is in the uncocked position, the trigger may be pulled to move the hammer backwardly and release the hammer to provide for striking of the firing pin by the hammer. When the gun is fired, the slide moves toward the rear of the gun to thereby cock the hammer.
A single action system allows for release of the hammer when the hammer is in the cocked position. Also, the single action system provides a mechanism by which the hammer may be withdrawn by hand to the cocked position. With the single action system, each time the gun is fired, the hammer is cocked and a new cartridge is forced into the firing chamber. The gun will fire with the single action system as long as the magazine continues to provide cartridges for the gun.
In a conventional double action semiautomatic hand gun, the mechanisms for allowing for the above-described type of movement are extremely complex and require intricately machined parts. Because of the intricacy of the parts, the machining involved in producing a conventional gun is time consuming and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified mechanism whch allows the semiautomatic gun to be fired either in a single action manner or a double action manner. It is also an object of the invention to provide a simplified mechanism which reduces machining time and expense.